Sunshine
by Caty C
Summary: Renesmee's thoughts and experiences while Bella is transforming. A short little story that is companion to 'Thoughts on Creation'.


Sunshine

The light was day was blinding. There was not a single cloud in the sky, as far as I could tell. Though I could not go outside on my own yet, Aunt Rosalie still cuddled me in the place outside the house. What was it called? The backyard, that's it.

Mother was still silent, unmoving, so my aunt's and uncles had to take care of me. Grandpa Carlisle took measurements of me every hour to keep track or how I was growing. Aunt Rosalie gave me a metal container full of the most delicious thing I had ever tasted; I believe it was called blood. It was so tough being a baby, not being as smart as I was in the womb. I remember knowing many things, or atleast knowing the things that Mother knew. For example, I knew that Mother used to be human and Father is a vampire. Mother is going to be a Vampire soon, though, according to what I'd heard. I heard many things about Mother, like how worried they were about her. Uncle Jasper and Father worried the most; Uncle Jasper said Mother would be a killing machine, Father said that he didn't want to think about that while she was still burning, whatever that meant.

Father said I was growing more and more each day, and I had to admit, I was getting bigger. I felt taller and my hair was getting longer. I guess that is what it means, growing bigger. You get taller and you hair grows.

The best part was my Jacob. He did everything with me. He and I played together all the time, and even though I bit him quite a few times, he still didn't mind playing with me. We played blocks, chase Jacob, and so many other fun games that he came up with. I loved him, he was my Jacob. We had some sort of strong connection, Father called it 'Imprinting'. He also called it atrocity since I was so little, but that was ok. I was going to grow up some day, and then Father wouldn't call it atrocity anymore.

A day passed since the birth, and Mother was still not awake yet. Grandpa Carlisle said that she would be awake soon, and no matter how long I pestered him about what soon meant, he never said. All I got was 'We Don't Know, We really don't know'. That wasn't going to help. But I just had to wait it out, I had to wait to see Mother.

It was interesting in the outside world. It was so colorful, unlike that gross bloody place I had come form before. Not that I wasn't grateful for being carried and protected by mother, I just felt like she could have made a better effort to clean it up a bit. Maybe put in a tv, who knows. The outside world was beautiful; there were even tiny little animals that came up to me, which was difficult because I always ended up needing to feed. I felt bad after I fed, for harming such a cute little animal who just wanted to be my friend. My Jacob said that they would do anything for a creature so beautiful, but I just stuck my tongue out at him and started to cry. When was Mother going to wake up?

Another day passed, and I was begining to wonder if Mother would ever wake up. She was, how was it put?, silent as the nevered moved, she never breathed. I started to worry. What if I never really got to meet her? I mean, I knew she carried me for a while, but I would never get to show her my Jacob. I would never be able to show her the fabulous pictures that showed up when I put my hand on someone's cheek. I made me sad to think of Mother as a vegetable. But it didn't stop Grandpa Carlisle from measuring me or my Jacob from playing with me and making me smile. Aunt Rosalie even made me smile sometimes, but she never liked me playing with my Jacob. She always growled at him, and when she growled at him, I bit her. It made everyone laugh except me, as nobody understood why I was doing it, other than Father. He always knew what I was thinking.

Day 3 soon arrived, and everyone gathered into Mother's room. Auntie Alice said she was going to wake up any minute, which seemed to ease the tension in the room. Everyone had been waiting for Mother to wake up, or should I say, everyone had been waiting for Mother to complete the transformation into a Vampire. We gathered around her bed, waiting for her eyes to open.

"How Long, Alice?" asked Father. He was becoming rather impatient.

"About 3 more ," Auntie Alice pointed to Mother as she opened her eyes.

She was glorioues. Her hair was the color of chocolate, her skin was the color of the wall's in the room. While her eyes scared me, her beauty fascinated me as well. But before she could see me, Aunt Rosalie rushed me out of the room with my Jacob at her side.

"We can't risk her hurting the baby, Dog. Would you take that chance?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

"Of course not, I just don't like the idea of Bella not getting to meet her daughter yet," said my Jacob. He really seemed to like Mother, but not more than he liked me.

Mother and Father were leaving the house, I could smell them moving across the river that my Jacob always took me to so that I could splash around. It seemed like hours that they were gone for me; time passed very slowly when you were waiting for someone you loved. But sure enough, they arrived back just before dinner and measurement time. My Jacob rose from his seat faster than a firecracker, and Aunt Rosalie held me tighter as Mother and Father entered the room.

"Is that her?" asked Mother, her voice sounding like a song. She was better than I imagined.

"Yes, Bella, that is her," said Father. I reached for her, wanting to touch her and show her who I was, but as soon as we moved toward's each other, everyone sprang forward. My Jacob leaped in front of me, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper grabbed Mother's arms, and everyone got ready as Mother tried to get away from her captors. Why were they doing this? Even is Mother was a newborn vampire, she would never hurt me. Even I knew that, and I was only a few days old.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Edward? What of the risks?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

"The risk would be to you, Rose, if you did not let Bella see her daughter," Father said calmly. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper let go of her arms, and she came closer to me. I reached out for Mother, and finally I was in her arms.

She was truly beautiful, and I could not stop looking at her much like she could not stop looking at me. She gazed at me in wonderment, as if she had never truly seen me until now.

"She is so...so...beautiful," said Mother.

"She takes after you, Bella," said Father.

I smiled, showing her all of my pearly white teeth, and she gasped a bit. Oh dear, I thought, I must have frightened her. I figured I better show her what had happened so she could know me better. Maybe that would make her feel better. I placed my tiny hand on her cheek and showed her everything from the past few days. LIke when Gradma Esme tried to feed me that icky brown stuff that smelled and tasted like dirt. Like when I raced my Jacob all the way to the river and back and won. Like how much I had missed her.

We walked out into the sun, Mother's skin glittering like diamonds, and for the first time in my short 3 days of life, I smiled. Out here in the Sunshine, everything was better in my once tiny world.


End file.
